Sonic Shorts
by Sonic103
Summary: Many Shorts, or "Episodes" of things happening in the Sonic Character's lives.


Sonic Shorts

Episode-1

Cream's Date

It was a gorgeous afternoon in sunshine park, where Tails and Cream so happened to be playing tag in. The two were running around the water fountain, tagging each other occasionally to switch up the roles of chaser and runner. Cream was giggling as she tagged Tails in the arm and ran past the fountain. Tails, exhausted and red in the face, stopped, gasping for breath. They had been running for a long time.

"C-Cream…" Tails panted, bending over, holding his knees, "lets…lets take a break."

Cream, although liking slightly disappointed, nodded with an "okay". She sat on a park bench and Tails sat down next to her. Cream was looking around the park, completely relaxed. After Tails recovered, he turned to Cream.

"Hey…Cream?" Tails asked. Cream looked at him happily. "I uh….I was kind of wondering…if…you know…you'd like to…to go on a date with me?" Tails asked. Cream's smile widened, and she flew her arms around him.

"Oh Tails! I'd love too!" she said excitedly, giving a look of pure joy. "I'll see you at my house at seven tomorrow, okay?" she asked.

"Oh, uh….yeah, sure!" Tails said, slightly taken aback. Cream looked like she was ready to bounce of the walls with excitement. "Great! Well, I have to go home now, Mama's making hamburgers for dinner!" she then stood up and zoomed off towards her house. Tails leaned back into the seat, wondering what his date would be like.

* * *

When Cream got to her house, she found her little brother, Brad, removing some carrots from the garden. "Oh- hey- Cream!" Brad said in between tugs, trying to remove a particularly stubborn carrot, "Mama's almost got the hamburgers done, I'm going to make some carrot stew to go with it!" Cream smiled and nodded.

"Great," she said. "listen Brad, I've got some exciting news! I'm going on a date with Tails tomorrow!" Brad fell over in surprise, making the stubborn carrot fly out of its hole, soar through an open window, and land in a basket in the kitchen.

"Oh Cream, I'm so happy for you!" Brad exclaimed, brushing dirt off of him. Cream beamed at him. Brad then turned and began to try to remove a large carrot that was even more stubborn. Cream, seeing that Brad was preoccupied, went inside. She saw her mother in the kitchen, and told her mother as well that she was going to have a date. Her mother was beside herself.

"Oh Cream! This is wonderful, my little girl is growing up!" she said, hugging Cream. Cream smiled at her.

"Thanks mom," Cream said, "but can you please not embarrass me?"

"Oh sweetie, of course I won't. I'll stay out of sight." Vanilla said with a smile. Brad then walked into the kitchen with an armful of carrots.

"Alright mama, I'll start making the stew once you finish up," he said. Vanilla nodded, and then removed some hamburgers from the stove. Brad turned to Cream. "and Cream, I can make the dinner for your date." Cream threw her arms around Brad.

"Oh Brad, you would? Thank you soooo much!" she said, letting go of him. Brad waved her away.

"It's nothing. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't help you with your date?" he asked.

* * *

"A normal one," Cream said with a grin.

The next day, at 6: 30, Cream was in her room, changing into a pink sundress. She heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called, and Brad walked into her room. He too seemed to think he needed to look decent, since he changed into his best shoes and seemed to try to, yet unsuccessfully, comb his few tufts of hair on his forehead. Cream smiled at him. "you didn't have to go all fancy on me," she said with a nervous smile.

"Hey, don't get nervous! Just be yourself and Tails will love you!" Brad said. Cream smiled more and nodded at him. Brad then tried again to flatten his small tufts of hair. "how do I look?" Brad asked, a worried tone in his voice.

"You look handsome." She said. Brad beamed at her.

When Tails arrived, he knocked on the door. Vanilla answered the door. "Oh hello Miles!" Vanilla greeted. Tails smiled and waved.

"Hi Ms. Rabbit!" Tails exclaimed. Vanilla smiled at him. She then stepped out of the way so Tails could go inside. Vanilla had a traveling coat on and she had her purse in her hand.

"I'm going to head out to town for a while, so you kids behave yourselves!" she called into the house, and then headed out. Tails turned to the living room. Cream was in there, sitting on the couch. She was looking at Tails. Tails smiled at her. He walked up to her.

"Uh…hi Cream." He said. Cream smiled at him.

"Hello Tails," she said, "we're going to eat here," she said, pointing at a table with a candle lit and a napkin on either side of the table. Tails nodded happily, and walked to the table with Cream. Tails pulled out the chair for Cream, and sat down in it. Tails then sat on the other side of the table. The two stared at each other for a second. Tails noticed that the lights had dimmed without his notice, and the main source of light was now the candle. Cream sighed contently. "isn't this so romantic, Tails?" she asked. Tails nodded.

"Oh, yeah, romantic." He said, not sure of what else to say. The two sat in awkward silence for a while, then Brad walked into the room, wearing a chef hat and an apron, holding a platter that was covered.

"C'est le premier cours," Brad said, placing the platter in the middle of the table.

"Uh…what?" Tails asked. Brad looked at him.

"It's French for 'this is the first course'" he said.

"But why French?" Tails asked.

"I thought it sounded fancy," Brad said crossly. Tails looked at the covered platter. Brad then removed the cover, revealing two bowls with steaming onion soup and a loaf of bread with some butter and a butter knife. He placed a bowl in front of Cream, and one in front of Tails.

"Thanks Brad, can I have some water?" Cream asked.

"Oui, Madame! I'll get you some water!" Brad exclaimed happily, bowing. Cream smiled at him.

"And uh…can I get some Orange Soda?" Tails asked. Brad nodded and then bowed again. He then ran back into the kitchen. Cream turned to her soup and ate happily, Tails did too. It tasted delicious, in Tails opinion.

"Doesn't it taste good?" Cream asked from across the table. Tails nodded happily. "so….how have you been doing?" Cream asked. Tails had to swallow a rather large mouthful of soup and bread to answer.

"Oh, I've been doing great, you know. The other day, we saved Station Square from Eggman," he said nonchalantly.

"That mean old Eggman. What'd he do this time?" Cream asked.

"Oh you know, invented some new robot, same old same old," Tails said. "I disabled the robots legs and arms and then Sonic destroyed it. Everyone was really thankful of Sonic." He said.

"You know Tails, you're a hero." "Cream said admiringly. Tails looked at her gratefully. Brad then walked into the room, carrying two wine glasses, one full of water, one full of orange soda. Tails and Cream took their glasses appreciatively, and Brad bowed once again and walked into the kitchen once again. While they continued to eat their soup, the two continued to abuse the evil doctor.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Brad was working on getting the main course out of the oven, a cooked turkey that was on the smaller side. Then, once he had the turkey out of the oven, Brad's left glove slid, exposing Brad's hand to the hot turkey. Brad yelped and reflexively threw the turkey into the air. It froze in the air for a second, and then it slid onto Brad's head, spines and all. Brad gripped the turkey, frantically trying to shove it off of his head, but it was stuck. Brad was moving all over the place, having no idea what he was doing. Then, he walked right into a pan rack, causing them all to fall with a loud crash. Brad heard Cream knock on the kitchen door.

"Brad, is everything okay in there?" Cream asked.

"uh…Oui Madam! Just finishing the main course! Brad called with a muffled voice. He heard Cream walk back into the living room and the scraping of a chair on the ground, telling Brad Cream just sat down. Brad then forced the turkey off his head, with a loud POP, and then it landed on the platter. Brad took a step forward triumphantly, and then slid on some butter that somehow got onto the ground. Brad felt his head slam onto the ground and saw stars.

Cream and Tails had stopped talking, now listening, waiting, and wondering what Brad was up to. Brad then walked into the room, a bump protruding from the back of his head, and placed the platter holding the turkey onto the turkey. "Uh…this is…uh…the main course…" he said slowly, putting a carving knife and some forks onto the table. He gave a little bow, fell over, and then walked back into the kitchen.

"Uh…you think he's okay?" Tails asked. Cream nodded.

"Yeah, that's just Brad, he's just being silly." She said. For the rest of the meal, the two talked about small things, Brad sometimes coming to refill their drinks, and once bringing in a platter holding cupcakes, his specialty.

An hour later, Cream and Tails finished eating. It was now very late. "Well, I suppose I should head home." Tails said. Cream nodded.

"Tails, I had fun. I hope we can have another date like this soon." She said happily, wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder for a second. She then released him. Tails nodded, unable to say anything, and then walked out of the house, red in the face. Cream turned around, looking at the living room. She sat there for a while, watching the candle slowly go out. Cream then walked into the kitchen. Brad was sitting at the table, his face in a pudding he was obviously going to serve Tails and Cream, snoring away. After awaking Brad, Cream cleaned his face and put him to bed. After tucking him in, she walked into her room. She leaned against the door. "I was so close." She whispered to herself. She then shrugged, changed into some pajama's, and then went to bed.


End file.
